


Have A Magical Day

by InfiniteStudy



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family Fluff, Hot Tub, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteStudy/pseuds/InfiniteStudy
Summary: A fun little tale I wrote in January 2016 and today rediscovered in my folders -- just in time for Christmas!Chris Evans and Lara meet when she's a single rider on his and his sister's vehicle at Space Mountain in Magic Kingdom over the Christmas holidays. An attraction forms quickly between the two and Chris decides to make his move. Rated M for final chapter.





	1. Space Mountain

I closed out of my texting app and put my phone in my pocket as I turned the final bend of the long line for Space Mountain. Looking up, I saw there were only about 15 people ahead of me. It'd been a ninety-minute wait. Being born and raised in Orlando, I had never once before waited that long for Space Mountain. It was Christmas time though and the park was packed.   
I had not lived in Orlando for years, almost a decade, but my aunt loved Disney like a second home--maybe even a first home--and I was accompanying her for the day. She hated thrill rides though, so I was alone in line and disappointed that Magic Kingdom had done away with their single rider’s lines.

"Single rider?" a cast member called out to the front group that I had just joined.

I raised my hand quickly and called out, "Yes, here."

Another cast member called to her and she motioned for me to hang on a second. The new cast member was chastising her quietly. It was subtle. I could only tell what was going on because I used to work for a Disney theme park to pay for some of college. After a moment, the rider in the ride vehicle with the open seat said something to both of them. They looked at him for approval, some kind of reaffirmation. I realized whoever it was must be important, a celebrity of some sort. The original cast member walked over to me and opened the partition where I stood.

"Follow me." she said.

I did as she told me, and she motioned to the open seat on the ride vehicle. It was the front seat of the three-person vehicle. As I stepped into the vehicle, I glanced to the second seat, at the person who had given the go-ahead for me riding with his group. I gave him a smile and said, "Thanks" easily before I registered who he was. The features and eyes clearly belonged to Chris Evans. As I stepped into the vehicle he said, "Not a problem." His voice was pleasant, almost park-like. I smiled to myself as I sat, and then the cast member pushed down my lap restraint a little too tightly and I forced out a grimace.

We sat for a moment waiting for the cast members to start the ride for us, and Chris decided to talk to me.

"Are you having a good day?" he asked.

I tried to turn back, but it was difficult to do with the restraint so tight. "Yes, here with my aunt. It's been fun." I said, half looking at him.

"That's great!" he said. His voice was over enthusiastic. "I'm here with family, too. It's a lot of fun!"

"Great!" I said.

The cast members started the ride and our vehicle thrust forward to the holding area before the start of the ride.

"Have you been on this before?" Chris asked me.

"Hundreds of times." I replied. "I'm Lara, by the way."

"Chris," he said. "Hundreds, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm from here." I managed before we were thrust into the first drop of the roller coaster.

Both Chris and I let out a lighthearted scream, and whoever was behind him laughed as the vehicle up righted itself and went into the upwards climb of the "space launch".

"Look for the people mover!" I said to Chris.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear me over the noise of the ride.

"The people mover!" I yelled, assuming it would likely be lost in the noise.

I heard Chris laugh and assumed he'd heard me but not made out what I'd said. As we reached the top of the climb, I felt two hands on my shoulders giving me a rapid speed massage.

"Good luck!" Chris said to me and then removed his hands.

The roller coaster tipped forward and we launched into the first true descent. I let out a "woo" and put my arms up to feel the wind. The ride jerked left, and Chris let out a surprised squeal that turned into a laugh. The ride continued in the darkness through its sudden twists and drops and Chris and I both continued to scream with the thrill of it. During one of the braking portions, Chris' hand brushed against my shoulder as he pressed against the back of my seat.

"Sorry," he called to me.

"It's fine." I said right as we approached the drop after the braking portion.

Chris hadn't moved back in his seat yet and as we plummeted downward, his fingers gripped onto my shoulder. If I didn't know it was Chris Evans, I would have found his behavior rude. It was odd that he would be so intrusive of my personal space when we were strangers. I wondered if he was someone used to getting whatever he wanted. 

The ride ended, and Chris clapped enthusiastically.

"What'd you think, Shanna?" He asked to the girl behind him.

"Same as ever." The girl replied with a laugh. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Of course. Mom needed a break from us anyway." Chris laughed and then we all exited the vehicle.

 The way out was through an upward moving platform. Chris and his sister probably could have taken the elevator for anonymity, but both he and the girl followed me towards the general population exit. 

"How was time eight hundred?" He asked me once we were on the platform.

"Fun! It's been ages since I have ridden it. I forgot most of the track. I haven't been to Magic Kingdom in a while, maybe almost five years?" I said turning backwards so I could face them.

"We come every year for Christmas." Chris explained. "This is my sister, Shanna."

"Hi, I'm Lara." I said to her.

"Hi," she said and looked me over in the way girls look at other girls. "What is the design on your shirt?"

"Oh, it's the sunset on Tatooine." I said.

"Really?" Chris asked and looked more intently at my chest.

I pulled the fabric straighter so that the image was easier to see. Both of them suddenly saw the land speeder at the bottom and simultaneously went "Oh cool!!" I laughed.

"Thanks. I love this shirt. You guys are making me miss my own sister." I said.

"Is she not coming for Christmas?" Chris asked.

"Not this year. Her husband got a promotion and they moved to Zurich in September." I said.

They both nodded apologetically.

"She's coming next month though with my nephew, so I will come down for part of that."

"Nice! Come down from where?" Chris asked.

"New York,"

"The city?"

"Brooklyn." I paused before grinning to add, "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

It took Chris a moment to register that I was sort of quoting one of his lines and then he replied, "I don't think I can afford to live in Brooklyn."

"I can't, so, probably not." I laughed. 

"Do you like New York?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah it's good. City living is tiring but... I don't know, there's an energy to it."

Shanna nodded before saying, "Yeah I'm looking to move from Boston."

Chris turned to her in surprise. She looked at him and said, "Don't tell mom, okay?"

"I won't. When did this happen?" He asked.

"The past year?" She said.

"Is Michael moving there?" Chris asked.

"I'm not getting into this. Nothing is set anyway." Shanna replied.

I looked away at the wall. We were almost to the end of the platform.

"Fine, no worries." Chris said. "You a Mets or Yankees fan?"

I realized he was talking to me now and said "Hm?"

"Baseball?" Chris asked. He was pulling out his baseball hat that had been in his pocket during the ride. I didn't want him to put it on, but I understood the dilemma.

"Oh no. I watch hockey and soccer." I said. "And tennis."

"You sound European." Chris smiled. He then frowned looking behind me and said, "Oh here." as he lifted me up over the threshold of the end of platform.

"Thanks," I said as he put me back down.

There was a short hallway that would dump into the gift shop but had a door on the opposite end. Chris started towards the door, Shanna following him, and then he stopped and turned to me.

"You want to come with us?" He asked me.

"Where are you going?"

"Back stage." He said. 

"Oh, I don't know. I should text my aunt probably." I said. My voice wasn't certain, and I was walking towards them.

"I'm gonna go find Carly." Shanna said to Chris and disappeared through the door.


	2. The Enchanted Rose

My aunt agreed to dinner with Chris and his family, and we met them out front of Beast's Castle for the 6:00 reservations. The fireworks were at 8:00 and our group was twelve people large. We would likely need the full two hours. I assured my aunt we could leave early if the dinner went too long. She was not someone who would miss the fireworks, nor would she want to get to them late.   
Chris flashed me a grin as he saw us approach. He walked up to me and gave me a hug before introducing himself to my aunt.

"Lara says you're from Boston. I grew up in Somerville." my aunt said.

"Hey, no kidding?" Chris said with excitement. He called to who I assumed to be his mom based on her age and resemblance, "She's from Somerville!"

"Oh, a local? I thought you said they were from Florida?" the woman replied. She was dealing with a toddler and got her and the kid over to us slowly. Chris lifted the little girl up easily and tossed her in the air. She let out a squeal and then wrapped around his waist and neck like a monkey.

"Give me your hat." she said to him.

"Only Lara and me can wear my hat, remember? Ask Uncle Josh for his hat." Chris said. "But first, why don't we meet Lara and her aunt?"

The girl looked at us and said, "Hi!"

My aunt, who taught preschool, was quickly in her element and easily learned Chris' niece's name was Stella and she was almost three. I introduced myself to Chris' mom in the meantime and learned her name was Lisa when she said, "But call me Lisa, please."   
One of the guys in the group, who most resembled Chris, yelled, "They're ready for us." and our group followed him and the cute male cast member he was chatting with into Beast's Castle. The decor was elaborate, and they led us through what appeared to be the Ballroom from the animated film, but was functioning as a dining area for guests, and back to a slightly smaller room that seemed to be the Library.

"Are all these books real?" one of Chris' nephews wondered out loud.

"Well, what do you think, Ethan?" a woman who wasn't Shanna asked him. Since she was the only other female, I assumed it was Carly, who Shanna had mentioned earlier.

"I think they're fake. I bet that the top ones are smaller, so it looks like they're farther away." Ethan replied with confidence.

"That one reminds me of you." My aunt said to me. I laughed.

We got settled at the massive table, six to a side and no one on the ends. Carly organized a booster seat on her end of the table and another man who appeared to be her husband took Stella from Chris and barked out seating instructions to his two sons. Everyone fell into place after that, with me sitting between Chris and my aunt and Chris' mom on the other side of my aunt.

After a server took drink orders and gave us the spiel of the castle experience, Chris finished introductions. Turned out he had two sisters, Carly and Shanna, a brother named Scott, and a fake brother named Josh. Everyone but him and Scott lived on the East Coast full time.

Chris had ordered the table two bottles of wine to start. It was the only place in Magic Kingdom that served alcohol, and they only served wine--it was a French restaurant, after all. As the server poured Lisa the first glass, Chris leaned close to me and said quietly, "I have your dinners, okay?"

I turned to him and nodded, saying, "Thanks."

He was all smiles and the proximity of his face was slightly overwhelming. He was incredibly pretty. It was difficult not to feel impostor syndrome or an utter terror that I was the victim of a terribly elaborate prank.

"It's my pleasure." Chris said. "I'm happy you guys came."

I had to move away from him to avoid kissing him, so I let out an easy laugh and leaned backward.

"Just so you know, my aunt won't be missing the fireworks." I said in a playful tone.

"Oh, Chris didn't say?" Shanna piped up from across the table next to Josh. She looked Chris and asked, "Is there room?"

"Definitely!" Chris said.

"What?" I asked looking between them.

"We have special seating for the fireworks." Shanna explained.

"Like the fast pass? We can't get those this late." my aunt said.

"No, like Chris is a VIP, so we have priority seating. Technically it's standing. Next to the Walt statue." Shanna explained.

"I like your new Chris friend." my aunt said, nudging me.

I laughed and said to Shanna, "That's awesome. It's not a problem if we join you?"

"Sweetheart, you're part of the Evans clan now." Lisa said, tipping her wine glass towards me.

"Don't fight it." Scott said.

"Really don't." Carly's husband said.

"I wasn't, if we're being honest. Evans clan is too fun to fight." I laughed.

Everyone laughed and one of the wine bottles finally made it to Chris.

"You drink red?" he asked.

"It's all I drink." I said.

He poured my glass before filling his with the remaining wine. There was hardly any left for him.

"You can have some of mine." I said.

"We'll just get another bottle. No worries." he said easily.

After the server came for our meal orders, the get-to-know-you questions began to be fired at me from the Evans Clan. Chris more or less sat quietly, observing my answers and deflecting the family joke specific questions for me. By the end of the meal, I had sold everyone a copy of my book and Scott told me to be in touch about my movie script because he knew where to push it and offered to slip it into that person's hands.

"He's not full of shit." Chris said to me.

"Good to know." I said, sipping some wine from the last of my second glass.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Chris said and left presumably to go to the bathroom.

Once he was gone, my aunt leaned in to tell me, "I told your mother that you were staying with me tonight, so you wouldn't have to drive all the way back."

"Oh thanks." I replied.

"Yeah, if Walt's driving, then it's all good." she said with a nod. Walt driving meant Walt Disney, which was to say the WDW transportation system throughout property. I wasn't sure if she was trying to imply something more by it, but I just nodded along with her statement.  
I pulled out my phone to see I had several new texts. A couple were from my mom confirming what my aunt had just told me and then reminding me about the Christmas Eve party time tomorrow. The others were from my internet friends and full of exclamation points.

"Um, is this you?!!!" one from Melanie read with a photo. The picture was from outside Beast's Castle and showed mostly Chris holding Stella but had my profile in it slightly cut off. I quickly closed my text app. I would reply to them later, perhaps much later, once there was a bigger story to tell. As I was about to put away my phone, a text alert popped up. It was from Chris and read: "Come to the Enchanted Rose Room alone. I want to show you something."

I excused myself to the bathroom and caught Scott and Shanna sharing a giggling eye roll as I walked away. Once out of the Library, I asked someone where the Enchanted Rose Room was.

"Do you have an invitation?" the cast member asked.

"Yes." I said with confidence.

"May I see it?" he asked.

"He's waiting for me." I said, hoping I wouldn't have to call Chris.

"It's right this way." the cast member said, apparently my words being the correct response. He guided me to a secluded section of the labyrinth of a restaurant and pointed to an unmarked door. I hesitated, thinking it was strange he would not accompany me all the way in.

"This part is up to you." the cast member said, then bowed slightly, and walked away. I couldn't believe he bowed. The whole thing was absurd.

I looked at the unmarked door again and then pushed it open. Chris turned as I walked inside the intimate sized room.

"You found it." he smiled.

"It wasn't easy." I said.

"No, it's weird. I think it's meant for marriage proposals. But look..." he said and stepped aside to reveal a rose in a glass case, illuminated and seemingly suspended in midair. I walked over to him, so I could inspect it.

"This is wild." I said. "How are they doing it?"

"It's magic." Chris said.

I looked up at him to gauge his expression. He seemed serious.

"I didn't realize magic was real." I said.

"Sure you did." Chris shrugged. "Look at you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're magic." Chris smiled.

"Ah." I said and looked back at the rose. "Cheesy lines won't work on me."

"No?" Chris grinned. "What does work on you?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him and then said, "Honesty works on me."

Chris smiled and then explained, "It's suspended with magnets."

"Oh wow! That's so perfect." I exclaimed. I looked closer at the display and located the magnets. While I was engrossed in this task, Chris moved around the display and embraced me from behind. He pulled my hair away from my neck and pressed his lips lightly to my delicate skin there. His beard was prickly and tickled as it scratched my skin, sending a sensual shiver down my body. He kissed my neck softly and then moved a millimeter higher to kiss it again. As he continued this, my now dopamine-soaked body relaxed into him and I was suddenly very aware of how hard and formed his physique was. I reached my hand to his dark hair, running my fingers through the combed-back strands that were coated in a lightweight product. Chris' lips kept moving upwards and soon found my earlobe. He nibbled it a moment before he whispered into my ear, "I had an idea for what we could do tonight."

My vagina flooded lubricant at the resonance of his whispered words. I turned myself to meet his lips with my own. Our resulting kiss was passionate and wet. Our tongues met, and our hands moved over the other person's body with an exploratory desperation. In his fervor, he bumped me into the rose display table and I felt it start to wobble. I gasped, pulling away from to catch the table's edge and steady it. Holding the top of the glass case, which actually was plastic, I could feel the magnetic force pulling at the metal of my rings. I moved my hand quickly and assessed the display for any damage. It appeared unharmed.

"See," Chris said softly as he traced my waist with his fingertips. "You're magic."


	3. Polynesian Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is M for sexual content.

"I didn't realize they had a private hot tub here." I said to Chris as we stood beside the Jacuzzi at the Polynesian resort. It was entirely secluded, surrounded by tropical plants, reminding me of the volcanic hot springs in Costa Rica. This was fake though. An imitation of true tropical paradise, complete with Disney resort luxuries, like cheap shampoos and coarse toilet paper. Disney resorts' allure would remain a mystery to me. But my Disney-loving aunt had headed back to hers on the bus from Magic Kingdom, bidding me farewell as I left to board the monorail with the Evans clan back to the Poly.

The fireworks had been spectacular, and all the kids loved them. At some point between dinner and leaving the park, Chris had purchased a string bikini and cover-up for me and had them delivered to his suite. The bikini wasn't my favorite color, purple with a tropical flora print, but I assumed the selection had been limited to the resort's gift shop. The fit was perfect though, revealing the exact amount of pushed up breast you would want on display for someone as hot as Chris Evans.

Chris had been wearing a loose fitting Red Sox t-shirt with his swim trunks when I exited from changing in his bathroom, and as he peeled it off right now at the Jacuzzi, it was the first time I'd seen him shirtless. He placed the crumpled shirt on a deck chair next to our towels and turned to face me. His abs and chest were sculpted in the exact way I'd expected from his movies, but he had way more chest hair. It was dark brown to match his hair color and appeared soft and straight from where I stood. Tattoos peered out in black ink from various spaces on his white flesh.

"They don't typically have a private hot tub." Chris said to me before stepping into the water covering the first step into the jacuzzi. "But I wanted us to have a chance to be alone."

I smiled and then took off my cover-up, which was more a sarong than anything. I followed him onto the steps, the water just slightly too hot.

"We'll have to adjust to the temperature." I said.

"You don't like it hot?" he grinned.

"Oh no, I definitely like it hot." I said and took another step down. It was now almost to my knees. "I just prefer to take it slow when it's really hot."

"I see." Chris said and stepped to my level. "Just how slowly do you prefer to go?"

"As slowly as necessary to fully enjoy my experience." I said and went to the next step, so my crotch hit the water.

"That makes sense." Chris said.

He stepped to my level, still further out of the water than me due to our height difference. His hand wandered across the surface of the water to the flesh of my thigh. He stroked it lightly a few times before his fingers moved upwards, over my ass cheek and up to my back. I stepped all the way into the hot tub and then turned to look at Chris. His cock was growing in his swim trunks and he quickly followed after me, so his erection would be underwater. I reached out for his body as he moved towards me and he let me pull him close before leaning down to kiss me. The kiss went on for a while before I playfully splashed him. Chris let out a protest and then splashed me back. I squealed and laughed and move away from him in the hot tub. He chased after me, swimming the short distance to the bench seat I ended up on. I slid down into a seated position, so my chin was even with the water as he approached to make splashing me more difficult.

"I can't splash your face, that's against the spa rules." Chris said as he sculled his forearms in the water to keep his face above the surface while he floated.

"A sound rule." I nodded. "Especially with all the chemicals and bacteria in here."

"Mmm bacteria!" Chris laughed, standing upright so his upper torso was out of the water. Droplets fell down his skin slowly, beading as they did given how much body oil he had from sweating all day. We hadn't showered off before getting in, which was also against the rules.

"Yummy stuff, that bacteria!" I replied.

Chris moved to hover over me, his legs straddling mine, and I sat up straighter. He leaned down to kiss me again, but paused just before he did and said, "Should I even kiss you in here with my face wet?"

"Is this a trick question?" I grinned playfully.

"No, the bacteria comment is now grossing me out." he said, pulling a face that was half apologetic and half disgusted.

"Why don't we go get clean then?" I suggested.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Chris asked, his blue eyes flashing as a water droplet formed on his long, full eyelashes.   
I fought the urge to catch it as it began to fall and instead said, "You have a shower in your suite. I know, I've seen it."

"Yes, that's very true. There's soap in there as well." Chris said, nodding and pushing back a strand of his hair that had fallen in his face. I wondered how he would look without any product in his hair and now desperately wanted to shower with him.

"Let's go." I said.

Chris offered his hand to help me up and we climbed out of the hot tub directly from the bench seat rather than back up the stairs.

"I believe what we just did is also against spa rules." I pointed out in a dry tone.

"Good thing we're leaving. The Disney police would be kicking us out otherwise."

I grinned and watched Chris' ass as he leaned over to retrieve our towels and cover-ups. He handed me a towel, which I wrapped around myself easily. The fabric was rough. Disney did not splurge for thick, fluffy towels, not even in their most expensive resorts. Chris toweled off his legs and dripping swim trunks and then tossed the now damp towel in the used towel bin by the exit. He flung his shirt over his shoulder, not putting it back on, and held out my cover-up to me.

"I'm fine." I said, and he put that colorful fabric over his shoulder, too.

As we walked out of the spa area, Chris sought out a cast member, dressed in a lifeguard uniform, and thanked him for closing off the hot tub. The cast member confirmed we were done and then went to fully shut down the spa. The main pool closed at nine and no one else was around. They had left the spa open specifically for Chris.

Chris wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked. Whenever we encountered people on the pathway back to his building, I had to fight a laugh. All of the women were staring. Even in the family of six very modestly dressed kids, the elderly grandmother gave Chris a lingering glance. Wet, shirtless Chris was a rare specimen. I couldn't blame them for staring. Most men did not have bodies like his.

Finally, we reached his building, waiting for the elevator in the freezing air conditioning. I was shivering unintentionally, and Chris pulled my body against his tightly.

"You should take off that wet towel and put on your dry cover up." He said.

The elevator arrived, and we waited for a middle-aged couple to exit before going in. Once the doors closed, I took off the towel and reached for the cover-up. When I pulled it, Chris' shirt slid off his shoulder as well and we both went to catch it, pulling away to avoid hitting the other person, and causing everything to drop to the elevator floor. I could feel the heat from his flesh, as he lingered close to me, and the chemical need took over both of us as we climbed the four floors to his family's hall of suites. We were wrapped around one another, entrenched in a passionate kiss when the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Thankfully no one was waiting, especially since I realized only as Chris pulled away to hold the door open that my bikini top had come untied.

Chris bent over and handed me the cover-up and his shirt. "Here, just use these." He said, pressing them against my now partially exposed breasts.

I held the clothing to my chest and grabbed the towel before following him around the corner to his suite. It was the closest door to the elevator and he held up his wristband to the locking mechanism. It turned green and he opened the door, which opened inward. He walked in and held the door for me, so I had to pass by him as I walked inside. As soon as I was past the range of the door, Chris grabbed my arm, moving his body so the door would shut. His fingers crawled up my forearm and then pried the crumbled clothing from my chest, tossing it aside. He smiled playfully as he finished untying my bikini top and then untied the bottom. The wet fabric fell to the floor.

I stood there completely naked in the entry to his hotel suite. The skin where my suit had been was cold and damp and my nipples were rock hard. So were Chris' though. He untied the inside drawstring of his swim trunks and pulled them off, grabbing my bikini while he bent over to get the wet pant legs over his heels. He did not have tan lines. My hand reached out to touch the indention of muscle that formed a V down to his now erect cock. His skin was also damp and cold, and I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up. He was all-encompassing with his eyes. It felt like they were reaching deep within me. Finally, I couldn't stand the intensity and I kissed the tip of his nose. Chris laughed, it was almost a giggle, and then walked past me towards the bathroom. I turned and watched him, his strong backside on full display. As I heard him pull on the shower, I followed after him. He rinsed out our bathing suits while waiting for the water to get hot enough. The Poly was the most wheelchair friendly of the resorts and almost all of its rooms were fully accessible. Chris' suite was no exception. The shower was more a continuation of the bathroom floor than it was a separate element. Chris hung the suits over the glass partition and then walked into the water stream.

"How is it?" I asked.

"It's missing something." he said and then looked at me pointedly.

I laughed and walked into the water. He had stepped back so I could fully rinse off and I closed my eyes as I let the warm water pour over my hair. As I combed my fingers through my long strands, Chris approached from behind. He pressed his body against mine and reached his arms around me. He held a bar of soap in his hand, its slightly translucent green glycerin formed into a Mickey head. He lathered it in the water and kissed my neck. I could feel his cock hardening even more as he pressed against my back and ass. I wanted him inside of me. He began to soap me up, focusing quite a bit of attention on my breasts.

"These were sitting in that wet, bacteria ridden bikini." He said as his hands massaged my tits. His fingers pulled at my nipples until they were hard again, and he nibbled on my earlobe while he pinched them. I let out a moan and he pinched my nipples again, a little harder.

"Are you going to wash all of me?" I asked.

"Of course." Chris said into my ear.

I reached my hand back to his cock, closing a light grip around the shaft and Chris clucked his tongue in disapproval and moved my arm back to my side.

"You may wash me when I'm done washing you." he said.

His fingers gripped around my wrist the way I had been holding his cock and he rubbed his way slowly up to my bicep and then back down to lace his fingers through mine. His left hand went back to massaging my breast with the soap before he began sucking on my neck as his hand moved downwards.

"No visible hickeys, please. I have Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow night with the extended family." I said.

Chris pressed his lips flat to my neck instead and said, "Sorry," in a low voice.

His hand kept moving down and he threw the soap forward so it wouldn't hit my feet before rubbing my stomach with his fingers. He rinsed off his hand in the water and then found my clitoris with a couple of his fingers. I squeezed his right hand as he hit the right spot and he started a rhythm with his fingers. I leaned my head back against his chest as he worked me, relaxing my neck so my head fell back some. Chris took advantage of this by leaning down to kiss my clavicle. I breathed out deeply and then found his moist earlobe with my lips. I ran my tongue over the soft skin before biting it. Chris' full lips smiled into my flesh and the heat of his breath spread across my collarbone at his laugh.

"You're so unbelievably sexy." he murmured into my wet flesh.

"I think this is going to make me cum." I whispered in his ear. "So please don't stop."

Chris inhaled sharply, kissing upwards and backwards until he met my lips with his own. It was almost like the Spiderman kiss in the rain, based on our angles. His left hand hadn't stopped its efforts on my clitoris for the entire exchange. As we kissed, I gripped the back of his head tightly with my left hand. I was orgasming, but slowly. I could feel Chris' lips curve into a smile as I gasped his right hand more tightly in my own. I let out a high-pitched moaning noise, right against his smiling lips and he kissed the skin next to my mouth, so I could continue to express orgasm. After I finished, Chris turned me around to face him and then pushed two of his left hands' fingers inside my vagina. Once they were deep enough inside of me, he curved his fingers forward so they pressed against my engorged gland from the inside. It felt phenomenal. He pushed the wet hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear as he kissed me again. We made out sloppily while he fingered me, and I ran my hands all over the back and sides of his wet body. Finally, I pulled my mouth from his and said, "Do I get to wash you now?"

Chris kissed me once, slowly so that our lips were soft and full against each other, then he said, "Let me finish you off first."

"You already have." I smiled.

Chris just laughed and pressed his fingers against my vagina's interior while he moved his hand in and out of me quickly about ten more times. Then he pulled out entirely and walked over to where the soap had ended up. He bent over to pick it up, his motions were purposeful, as if he wanted me to admire his ass and hamstrings and calves. He stood upright and faced me, balancing the green Mickey soap between the two fingers that had just been inside of me. He looked me over, taking me in without inhibitions and I stood there without shame, naked and flush with endorphins.

Chris licked his lips once, as if to wet them, not like he meant to devour me, and then walked back to where I stood. He lathered the soap and then quickly worked it over my body. After he finished with the top half and some extended attention to my ass, he squatted down to suds up my legs, even scrubbing my feet with a reach between each toe.

"Okay, I'm finished. Rinse off." Chris said finally.

I rinsed off until all of the soap suds were gone.

Chris handed me the soap bar and got into the water stream to re-wet himself. I stepped backwards a few steps, embracing the power of the soap before speaking.

"Turn around." I said to Chris, who was facing me. He turned 180° without hesitation and I watched his formed back muscles reflect the light while wet for a few moments. His naked ass was spectacular. It begged to be spanked, but I decided to wait a little while for such an action.

"Turn around again." I said.

Chris turned towards me. His erection had grown while he'd been turned away. I walked over to him and kissed his lips once before softly saying, "And again."

Chris grinned at me before he turned around again. I lathered up the soap and began to work it over his back. His waist came in trimly from his broad shoulders and I found my hands wrapping around easily to his abdomen while I soaped up his lower back. I forced myself to stay on his backside, rubbing my index finger into the groove of his spine as a focal point. I next moved my hand slowly and purposefully over the curvature of his ass. Chris flexed so that his butt muscles would harden.

"No, don't do that. That's not what I want to feel." I said.

"You like it soft?" Chris asked.

"I like it malleable, grabbable." I said, hesitating before adding, "I want to see it shake when I spank it."

Chris let out a guttural noise of contemplative approval and then I spanked him hard.

"Ow, holy shit." he said.

"Too hard?"

"No, surprising is all. Don't stop." he said.

I spanked him again, but on the other ass cheek. I did it again and his pale flesh began to turn pink. I wanted to fuck him, but I spanked him again instead. I could tell he liked it quite a bit because he began to stroke his cock. I clucked my tongue in disapproval and moved his hands to the back of his head, as if he was under arrest. Then I spanked him again. I let my hand linger after hitting him. My other hand rubbed the soap against his smooth, flush ass cheeks until some lather formed. I cleaned all of his ass, reaching my fingers in between his ass cheeks all the way down to his perineum. I rinsed his skin off and then ran my middle finger around the sensitive skin of his anus.

"Do you want this?" I asked him.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked grinning as he turned his head back to look over his shoulder at me. I pushed up on my toes so I could kiss him and said, "No."

"I want it." Chris said.

"How badly?" I asked, my finger still tracing his anus' circumference.

"I don't think I've been this horny in a while." Chris said with a light laugh. He turned forward again and added in a sure voice, "Get inside of me."

I pushed my finger into his anus, the temperature burning hot inside of him. Chris let out an exhale and I began to finger him. My lips caressed his strong back with kisses and light traces while I slid in another finger. Chris let out a moan as I pressed on his prostate.

"Fuck." he breathed out. "Fuck I forgot how good this feels."

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it." I said, working a rhythm inside of him.

Finally, I pressed my tits against his back and reached my free hand around to his penis. I grabbed it at the base and pulled upwards from there. Chris had a sizable cock, nothing insane, but definitely above average. I progressed slowly and when I got to his head and started to come back down, he let out some sort of groaning moan.

"Oh god. This is gonna kill me." He said, his voice taking on a slight Boston accent.

"Should I stop then?" I teased, fingering him harder. "I absolutely can't live the rest of my life known as the girl who killed Captain America."

"Fuck, if you stop then I will kill you."

I laughed and kissed his shoulder.

"I suppose this is self-defense then." I said.

"Seems so." he laughed.

I kept going with both of my hands for a few minutes, listening to the water and Chris' noises of pleasure. As his breathing changed velocity, I kept my pace until he uttered a strained, "Faster, please!"  Then I sped up and a few moments later he was crying out while his hot semen spilled onto my hand. I tugged on his cock head's base until he pushed my hand away. I rinsed off that hand while I slid my fingers out of his ass. They were clean, considering, and I grabbed the soap off the ground to further wash my hands.

Chris was recovering, sort of walking around the shower while rubbing his chest and stomach.

"I need to wash the front of you still." I said.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile, "You're really fantastic, you know."

"Thanks, so are you." I replied, walking to him and pressing the soap to his wet chest hair. It lathered quickly, and Chris began touching my face with his fingertips and knuckles. He was soon kissing me while I continued to soap up his front. My hands reached to his softened penis to clean it and Chris made a negative noise.

"Sensitive?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry." he said. "I can finish this, if that's okay."

"That's fine. As long as I can watch."

Chris laughed and gave me an eyebrow wiggle. He quickly cleaned his cock and balls and anus before finishing up his legs and feet. He rinsed everything off and then fished his face wash from the sink counter.

"You want any?" he asked me.

"Sure, once you're done." I said.

He washed his face and then handed me the bottle. Before I could open it, he kissed me on the cheek.

"I need to get another towel from the bedroom closet. We used the extras from here at the hot tub. I'll be right back." he said.

I washed my face with his Origins product, even though it wasn't for my skin type, and then washed my ears with the bar soap.   
I was done when Chris returned. He was naked and mostly dry, and I shut off the water. Chris opened up the fresh towel for me and I stepped into it. He wrapped it around me and then kissed me. His hands rubbed hard on the towel, drying my skin while his tongue found mine. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his kiss. I was so in the moment that when he pulled his mouth from mine, I didn't even notice at first.

"Where have you gone?" Chris asked softly. I could hear his smile. I opened my eyes and looked into him.

"I'm right here." I said softly.

Chris looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind. I kissed the tattoo under his clavicle, the Eckhart Tolle quote. Chris breathed out a laugh and I reached for his hand.

"Let's go to the bed." I said.

Chris let me lead him into the bedroom, which was clearly lived in for at least a week.

"It's a mess, sorry." he said.

I took off the towel and flipped over my hair to wrap it in the towel.

"Don't apologize." I said while upside down. I stood upright and continued, "I hate using maid service when I travel for work. I like my stuff where I put it. And I hate tucked in sheets."

"Oh! The worst!" Chris said. "I can't stand tucked in sheets. It's suffocating."

I nodded and sat on the bed's edge. The sheets were untucked and the bed hastily made.

"So, I probably can't get hard again for a while, sorry." Chris said after a moment. "That was a really powerful orgasm."

I smiled and then shook my head saying, "That's fine. We can just hang out."

"Okay," Chris said. His voice held anxiety and he continued quickly, "Well, do you want to watch TV or a movie or something?"

"Chris, shhhh." I said.

"Shhh." he said, his body visibly relaxing as he did.

"Come here and kiss my nipples." I said.

Chris walked over to me, grinning somewhat sillily, and then leaned down to take my left nipple in his mouth. His facial hair scratched my skin, but I didn't mind. I took his head in my hands, running my fingers through his wet hair while he kissed his way to my right nipple. He sucked on it for a bit and then announced, "I'm going to eat you out."

"Yeah?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, lay back further up the bed." he said.

I took off the towel, squeezing some remaining drops from my hair before tossing it on the ground by the bed.

"I mentioned you are really sexy, right?"

"I believe so, yes." I said as I scooted backwards on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"You're just so comfortable with me. I find it incredibly hot." he said, crawling after me on his hands and knees.

"Are most girls you sleep with nervous around you or something?" I asked.

"Now _that's_ definitely a trick question." Chris said with pursed lips.

I bit my lower lip and looked at him flirtatiously before lying back flat and asking, "Am I far enough up the bed for you?"

"Yes," Chris said.   
He opened my legs and kissed my inner thigh, starting just above my knee and moving his mouth towards my vagina. His tongue reached to the furthest end of my opening and then slowly pulled forward until it reached my clitoris. He kissed my clitoris before saying, "You're so wet." and adjusting his body for an easier angle.

"I'm blaming you for that." I said, smiling to myself as Chris buried his face in my snatch. I was still so turned on that it only took him maybe five minutes to bring me to orgasm. My body rocked with it though. Chris Evans knew how to use his tongue like a champion. The way he kissed had given me hope, but the reality of his oral prowess was more fulfilling than I could have imagined.

I lay splayed out, blissful. Chris crawled up next to me and grabbed a pillow to lie on.

"That was incredible, thank you." I said, my eyes still closed.

"Good. It was enjoyable for me, too." he said.

"You are skilled." I said.

Chris kissed my shoulder and snuggled beside me. I took a few deep breaths and then opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were shut, facing me. His long lashes dusted the skin beneath his eyes and his skin was more porous in this lighting than in the shower. He had a mole type freckle thing on the cheek below his left eye that seemed to disappear when he opened his blue eyes and stared at me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

We stared at each other for a while, as if this was new love and we couldn't bear to tear ourselves apart.

"Tell me about your tattoos." I said finally.

Chris moved so he could show me all of them. I sat up next to him and he began to point each one out, including the one he had removed. I kissed each one as he spoke about it, giving the one under his right pectoral and extra kiss as he explained the story his friend dying. I told him the similar story of my friend dying when thrown from the vehicle during a horrible car accident when she was nineteen.

"It doesn't go away." he said.

"No, never." I agreed. "I think about her less. I guess that's the best there is."

Chris nodded and then moved on to his Eckhart Tolle quote. I traced the lines of text with my fingertips, moving away from the ink and onto his pectoral muscles and ab muscles. I was drawing invisible infinity signs on his body while he spoke of the power of now and spiritual presence in every moment. He explained how he wished he could redo his life with this perspective.

"No," I said. "That wouldn't have led you here to this moment. You needed to find that life meaning at the time you did. Otherwise you would have rejected it."

Chris was quiet a moment before he said, "You're right. I'd never thought about it like that before."

"Well, I'm totally an expert, so you should take all your spiritual advice from me." I joked.

"Oh yeah?" Chris challenged.

"Zen master, man." I said, grinning. I moved into a meditation pose and turned my palms up as if meditating.

"As a master, you must be able to block literally everything out." he said.

I didn't respond, still pretending to meditate. Chris kissed my nipple and said, "Like that, you can ignore."

I didn't respond at all and he kissed my other nipple. "And like that. You're unfazed."

His face was close to my body and he traced my skin with his eyelashes. "That too." he said matter-of-factly.

I could feel him moving across the bed, but kept my eyes closed.

"You definitely are not noticing this." Chris said from across the bed as something that sounded like crinkling plastic filled the soundwaves.

He moved back to me and breathed deeply. "I'm certain you won't lose focus over this." he said and then pushed me backwards on the bed. He unwrapped my crossed legs and put them against his chest. Finally, I opened my eyes. He was erect and wearing a condom.

"Do you want this?" he asked me.

"Yes, do you?" I replied.

"Yes." he said and then positioned his latex-clad cock to the base of my vagina.

Chris pushed into me slowly, even though I was still too wet to yield any resistance. He went all the way in and then pulled all the way out before re-entering me and adjusting his position on the bed. Once he was settled, he began to fuck me. He pulled my legs tight to his chest and really pounded me with his cock. The position was magical. I'd been craving him inside of me for hours, but his head was hitting everything inside me at precisely the right angle and pressure.

"This is heavenly. If it's good for you, I can stay like this for as long as possible." I managed to say as he slammed into me.

"It's good for me." he said, moving his hands' grip to my ankles.

"Good," I breathed out.

He fucked me for fifteen minutes like that until he became too tired and put my legs down. The blood had drained from them and they had fallen asleep. I let out a laugh and explained the issue to him. Chris pushed his cock back inside of me, leaning down over me in missionary.

"It's no issue. We'll just wait for them to wake up." he said.

I smiled at him and then he began to kiss me. His hands found mine and pinned my arms to the bed while he matched the rhythm of our kiss to that of our genitals. I didn't know how I would explain this to my friends. There was no way to express how I felt in that moment, with all of him penetrating me and my body pinned beneath him. It was intoxicating and magical and just so very right. It felt so right to be having sex with Chris Evans. I focused back to the moment, tracing his teeth with my tongue while he went into me with a methodical purpose. He was sensual. That was the word. I surrendered myself to him entirely and his mouth moved from mine to the skin of my throat, then my neck, then the hollow of my collarbone, then my ears and cheek and forehead and nose and eyelids. I breathed out as he kissed everything but my lips, moving my hips to meet his inward thrust so he would go deeper inside of me.

"Chris," I exhaled as he hit my cervix. I repeated his name just as softly, my eyes still closed.

Chris kissed my lips tenderly, not changing the pace of his thrusts.

I could feel the orgasm building well before it arrived. It was like a slow burning candle, melting me more and more as he went into me and finally flickering the brightest just before it burnt out. When the orgasm finished, I couldn't move. Chris kissed me tenderly again and then lay on top of me long enough to wrap his arms around me and turn us over so he was on his back and I was on top of him. He held me close to him, as if he knew what I was experiencing and that I needed some form of contact to believe that this was still reality. After a few minutes, I squirmed some and he released me, stroking my back with his fingertips instead.

"Chris, that was..." I started.

"Shhh." he said.

I smiled and laughed and burrowed my face into his chest.

"Lara, you're really special." Chris said after a moment. "And before you ask, no, I don't tell every girl I sleep with that."

I laughed and then Chris told me again, "I think you're really special, Lara."

I pushed up to look at him and said, "I don't know what that means. Like, what are you trying to say? Just that I'm special in passing?"

"No, I want to say that I hope to see you again, like all the time again. But I don't know if I should say that. If I'll really have time for anything serious." he said.

I blinked. Did my relationship status just go from Single to It's Complicated With Chris Evans?

I cocked my head some, smiling as I said, "I think then, in that case, that you are really special too, Chris."

Chris smiled, and I leaned down to kiss him. I paused just beforehand and asked, "Am I sleeping here tonight?"

"I hope so." Chris replied.

I kissed him in response and he wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me close.


End file.
